Es un mal necesario
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Entre ellos existe un secreto. Es mortal y nocturno, pero es su silencio más cariñoso y necesario. (KuroLaw)


Les traigo otro de mis desniveles nocturnos, mi amor al KuroLaw creme y quema como la intensidad de mil soles.

 **Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son de propiedad intelectual de Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias** : Contenido homosexual, rastros de O.C, lindura y fluff.

Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Es un mal necesario.**

By KellenHakuen

Entre ellos existe un secreto. Es mortal y nocturno, pero es su silencio más cariñoso y necesario.

Para su edad, acurrucarse para todavía dormir juntos, no estaba bien. Es un mal necesario, vicioso; completamente necesario.

Tienen esa manía nocturna; no le disgusta porqué al hacerlo lo ayuda a desviar de sus propios tormentos. Es su hermano mayor, y como tal, sabe cómo sosegar a lo que tanto aterra a descontrolado, las pesadillas que antes le asfixiaban en sus sueños, ahora darían la vuelta tan pronto su hermano llegara a su recinto.

Kuro llegó silencioso, con una mirada sabe que está sucediendo, su hermanito duerme en cama, acobijado, escudado entre pesados cobijas y sueños manidos. Murmuró unas cuantas palabras de fastidio, pero, consumió el acto que hace a Lawless comerse todo lo que lo lastimaba durante el día.

Ahí va, se repite el proceso, la misma rutina que ocupa para dormir.

El perezoso, a paso tan lento que derrite terminó ciñendo sus brazos sobre Lawless, quién se dejó aprisionar hasta terminar encima de su hermano, se tambaleó un poco al no permanecer siempre en equilibrio. Lawless le refuta molesto, finiendo estar domirdo, diciéndole que tenga más cuidado, no obstante, Kuro sólo le otorgó aquella tácita mirada.

Los ojos de Kuro son centellas carmín, le estremecieron tan pronto hicieron contacto. Su mirada es tan pesada que hasta le caló hasta el rincón de sus huesos, entonces, premeditó que eso le sucede porqué Kuro está grabado mejor que nadie. Lo tiene presente en su pasado, en su presente y se ve a futuro. Kuro es el personaje que no se atrevería a cambiar, es parte del pasado, es un fragmento que le tortura, pero igual le alivia.

Lo hace cuándo esas tibias manos se enredan sus cabellos, acariciándole con algo que le va calmando hasta desfallecer el sentimiento, se desborda porqué no hay mucho que explicar y sólo deben sentir. Suspiró, cuándo esos dedos terminaron mezclándose con sus hebras, advirtió choques eléctricos que suben y descienden por toda su columna. Terminó por acomodar su cabeza entre el espacio que hay en su hombro y su cuello, recargando su mejilla el área del omoplato, el peluche de la chaqueta le incómoda, pero le sirvió de almohadón.

La respiración de Kuro le meció algo de sus cabellos, sabe que el Servamp de la pereza también estaba durmiendo y que ambos están descendiendo al compás de la respiración ajena, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el peso desvanecerse y sólo quedar ligeras gotas de alivio que se resbalaron con aquellos fríos dedos.

Exhaló, sonriendo al sentir que Kuro continuaba arrullándolo, con polvo, con estrellas, con música, teatro, y con su compañía.

El amor es tan descontrolado como él, eso le agobia por no estar preparado. Casi como un rayo, llegó, lo estancó, lastimándole la cordura, burlándose de su razón, y sin darse cuenta, ha terminado destrozado al enamorarse de su hermano.

Es sencillo lo que tiene: Ha perdido la razón.

Lo ama tanto que sus sentimientos se han torcido, ama a su hermano, más allá de ese vínculo que la inmortalidad le ha dado, más allá de un linde de sangre, es un solo un poco más allá, pero, Kuro sabe cómo consolarlo.

Lawless cae en un dilema; Se quema ante su toque, y todo es por de Kuro.

Pero en él surge de inmediato la respuesta; Se buscan, se encuentran.

Se aman y se entregan, ¿qué tan extraño puede ser amarlo? Mucho, lo sabe, las respuestas son tan claras como el reflejo de sus propios pensamientos. Hay que ser valientes para asimilarlo, pero hay que ser absurdamente estúpido para aceptarlo.

Y Lawless como estúpido enamorado, termina aceptando.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Tenía ganas de escribir algo dulce de estos tortolos.


End file.
